masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Side-step
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Look: Man, Indigenous, Smiling face, Casual Clothing, Flashy Costume Biography Frederick came from Greatness, in the form of Miss Perfect, a former superhero of the city. Having passed away while he was a child, he grew up with stories of her exploits from the Media and his father. In an attempt to try to get to know her better, he begun wishing for superhero-style powers, finally saving up money from a year of mowing lawns to buy a teleportation device from the back of a Conspiracy Theory Magazine. Good news, it gave him a belt and a glove that he uses to teleport. Bad news, it only goes as far as two feet. Never the less, he sewed his costume, and must to the distain of his older brother Gregory, entered the super Hero universe as Side-step Relationships Tusk is awesome, and you take every chance you get to hang out with them You've got to prove yourself to Skysong before you feel like a real hero Biohazard might look like a hero, but once a villian, always a villian Wild Thang goes to fantastic places, I want to earn his respect so he will take me with him Gave me Dating advice What Freedo lacks in battle prowess, he make up for in tenacity and genius. I can learn a lot from him If I don’t get to prove myself to Groundbreaker, how can I be the hero I’m meant to be? Has no influence over me I wonder what cool stuff Hesperus knows that he could teach me Dominik is scary, I should probably not mess with him Journal Entries For Mom: Adventure in the Spirit Realm - Entry #1 Aug. 22nd Bro-code - Entry #1.5 - Text Conversation Playbook Information Abilities: Phasing+Acrobatics (Side step teleportation - Distance 3 feet) How did you gain your Skills: Bought it from the back of a Conspiracy Theory Magazine. Fred wanted to be a super hero, but has zero powers. So he saved up his lunch money for a year to pay for this. When did you first put on your costume: A Week before the Side Step Device came in. He tried to help ladies cross the street, and pick up littering Who, outside the team, thinks you should be a superhero? My elder brother, Gregory Amos, who has tried to get me to stop doing it and pick up the family business of Laundromat service (borrrring) Why do you try to be a superhero? My Mother - Miss Perfect, was a powerful city hero, but passed away after I was born due to an illness. I see pictures of her everywhere, so I want to do something to be like her. Why do you care about the team? Because they are waaaaaaaaaay better at this hero thing than I am Drives: Save a Teammate's Life Help a teammate when they most need you Reject someone who tells you "You shouldn't be here" Lead the team successfully in battle Category:Sidestep Category:Characters Category:PC